


Джеффри

by for_owlman



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: A Jumble of Ideas, AU, F/M, M/M, OOC, Postmodernism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_owlman/pseuds/for_owlman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Музыкой навеянная" история Джеффри Райта - молодого человека, которому не посчастливилось заиметь внутрь демона - но не пугающую божественную темную сущность, для которой Амунет - "малолетка", как в случае с Ванессой, а всего-то скромного инкуба.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Джеффри

_ДЖЕФФРИ. Ты мало думаешь обо мне._

_ГЕНРИ. Мало? Да я вообще о тебе не думаю._

_("Лев зимой", 1968)_

 

Джеффри совсем молод — ему едва ли минуло двадцать, ну, может быть, двадцать два. Джеффри из хорошей семьи — на светских вечеринках можно встретить его братьев, Тимоти Райта, эсквайра, и Джорджа, которого вот-вот произведут в офицеры, а их родителей знают как весьма почтенных людей и за пределами их графства. Джеффри чудо как хорош собой, и не одна маменька вздыхала, что такой очаровательный молодой человек, и небедный к тому же, вместо того, чтоб жениться на её Мэри или Лиззи, намерен снарядиться в пажи к Царице Небесной — проще говоря, стать священником.  
  
Джеффри — безнадежно пропащий.  
  
Он, правда, никогда не умел помалкивать, поэтому вся округа знала, когда всё началось — а началось всё, когда в очередной раз в гости к ним объявилась бездетная сестра его матери, миссис Кливз, вышедшая замуж за богатого, но вечно отсутствующего в лондонском Сити «по делам» человека. «А чего мне от него ждать, Джейн», - говорила она потом матери Джеффри, - «Деньги из воздуха не делаются, так что мне следует быть благодарной, что он считает необходимым держать меня в качестве официальной жены и обеспечивать просто по высшему разряду, а не довольствоваться тихой жизнью с любовницами. Что? Ну конечно, у него там есть любовницы. Нет-нет, никаких проституток, очень порядочные дамы, постоянные и приличные, я их видела... ох, Джейн, да что ты за нюня такая всегда! Эй, воды! Миссис Райт дурно!». Джеффри было пятнадцать, он был очарователен и совсем-совсем невинен и уже тогда радовал всех (впрочем, не только радовал) своим благочестием и кротостью.  
  
«Пойдем, покажу кое-что интересное». Этой фразе быть в ответе за многие гадости, произошедшие в этом мире, не правда ли? А, казалось бы, такой чудесный смысл — познание мира, изучение, первооткрывание... ну, для Джеффри это и обернулось всем этим — только не тем. Не то что бы миссис Кливз была дурна собой, а впрочем — ей было сорок три, она была на пару лет старше его матери, а впрочем, впрочем... тут ведь дело в чувстве, не правда ли? В чувстве лютого голода до молодой жизни, до очаровательного чистенького невинного, но вполне развитого тела, до ярких, вечно мокрых от нервных облизываний губ и огромных светлых зеленоватых глаз, на дне которых должно плескаться восхищение... Только откуда же Джеффри знать такие тонкости. Нет, он не такой дурак, он в курсе, как оно всё происходит — братцы постарались, чопорный, хоть и добрый, Тимоти и строящий из себя бедового Джордж, а впрочем... в этом, пожалуй, ничего сверхъестественного — просто миссис Кривз до одури скучно, просто её раздражает, что сестра такая нюня и не может принять её взгляды на жизнь, взгляды спокойно называющей вещи своими именами женщины, её раздражает эта дурацкая атмосфера в деревне и чуть ли не сочувствие, которое ей чудится в каждом окне — а чему сочувствовать, глядите, она, чтоб вас всех, богачка и с положением, ну? Ну, и что с того, верно. Поэтому она покажет молодому Джеффри кое-что интересное, а там поглядим, как попляшет Джейн, да и что с того — ей понравится и сам процесс. Тимоти чопорен и проницателен, он не пойдет, Джордж слишком испорчен для своих лет, он не годится, а Джеффри — ах, этот проклерикальный ангелочек.  
  
Джеффри и впрямь безнадежен. Он молчит, там мог бы молчать годы, мог бы со сладостью покаяния раз за разом признаваться в этом грешке доброму священнику — но Джеффри пропащий, и через пару лет он неожиданно открывает свой красивый нежный рот, который через полгода уже иначе как поганым не называет никто.  
  
Сначала — миссис Кливз. Скандал — о да. Шумный обвал старательно встроенного здания репутации — ещё как. Поэтому миссис Кливз бежит в Лондон навсегда, под защиту существующего мнения, что если женила на себе одного из тузов Сити и умудряется пользоваться благосклонностью мужа, то эта женщина вам не что-нибудь там. Да и — кто в Лондоне узнает об этой ерунде, выдумках экзальтированного излишне религиозного мальчишки, да ещё и пару лет спустя после всего?  
  
Горничные. «Ах, Джеффри, что это вы делаете?» — «Да полно, Агата, не делали ли вы то же самое третьего дня с младшим садовником?». И треск в нетерпении разорванной юбки. Впрочем, что верно, то верно — младший садовник уже успел подшустрить, а юбка — ну что ж, наврать, что порвала случайно, не трудно, барыня добрая, пожурит, но велит отрезать ткани на новую. С другой, с которой никакой садовник ещё не резвился, оказывается посложнее — несчастная девчонка несколько дней проводит в постели, бредя о чем-то несуразном. Но кто может подумать на Джеффри? Хотя доктор подтверждает слова девчонки, миссис Райт только качает головой. Ерунда какая-то, и вправду. И она успокоенно говорит мужу, что, наверное, глупышка спутала имена, или перепутала в темноте, или ещё что-нибудь — наверное, это был Джордж. Или Тимоти. Или вообще кто-нибудь ещё. Слава богу, ребенка у глупышки не останется, а значит, заплатим ей побольше, и отошлем с самыми лучшими рекомендациями.  
  
А потом постепенно всё встает на свои места. Все горничные, все женщины в доме — даже несчастные грязные девчонки, приходящие помогать на кухню. Все женщины в деревне, к которым можно подступиться, — кроме самых уж старых и глубоко замужних. Невинные девчонки — эти просто пачками, замужние женщины — ай, миссис, о чем вы думали? Да кто ж знает, о чем, средний Райт просто дьявольски привлекателен.  
  
Никто не знает, когда впервые звучит это слово, но раз придя, оно так легко не уйдет. Поговаривают, что средний Райт душу продал за непобедимую привлекательность после того, как его принудила к соитию старая тетка. Что за вздор, сказала бы миссис Рената Кливз, и вовсе я не старая! Что за вздор, качают головой все те, кто знал Джеффри до всего этого. И впрямь, он не изменился внешне, и нельзя сказать, что ведет он себя по-иному теперь, но, однако ж — факты есть факты. Практически все женщины в округе побывали в его руках. И все теперь только удивляются — как же так, выходит, он с самого начала был глубоко испорченным? Ах, как нехорошо, какое дикое лицемерие у столь молодого человека, а ведь ещё хотел стать священником, ну, понятно теперь... и дальше все считают своим долгом рассказать парочку скабрезных анекдотов — ах, ну понятно, исповеди и всё такое.  
  
Пожалуй, только старенький деревенский учитель, знавший всех троих молодых Райтов, не верил во все это и грустно качал головой, когда слышит такое. Он-то знал— Джеффри не врал, когда говорил, что хочет быть священником. Он-то знал — Джеффри никогда не врал о своей наивности. Но и он не знал, что произошло, слыхал только про тетку да допускал, что, верно, такое потрясение могло сыграть свою роль...  
  
Откуда ж ему, да и кому бы то ни было, знать, что Джеффри просто-напросто одержим.  
  
О таких демонах человечество знало давно, но теперь, в эпоху просвещения, предпочло о них, как и о многих других, позабыть. Инкубы и суккубы, разнополые сущности, питающиеся жизненными силами смертных душ, которые забирают у них через похоть. Когда-то они овладевали смертными, которых делали своим «столовым прибором», вилкой и ножом, с помощью которых угощались душами других. А теперь — ах, ну что ты будешь делать... Вот и приходилось им таиться в подсознании, незаметно, но явно изменяя личность людей. По крайней мере, винили не их, а самих их смертных носителей. По крайней мере, смертные часто выбирали свой новый путь в угоду демону, которого принимали за своё настоящее «я». По крайней мере...  
  
По крайней мере, после того злосчастного соития с теткой Джеффри не знал, куда деваться, чувствуя себя настолько оскверненным этой циничной женщиной, насколько это было возможно. Молитвы не помогали — зато отчаяние только росло. Никто бы не мог сказать, как инкуб, сущность похотливого страстного желания, услыхал такое отчаяние, так густо приправленное шоком от страстного совокупления, такое долгое раскаяние, такой грех, отягченный тем, что бедный мальчик боится о нем рассказать на исповеди — как же, она ведь сестра матери, как можно, но — теперь Джеффри можно только пожалеть.  
  
Но кто будет жалеть юного развратника, за несколько лет перепортившего женщин со всей округи? И ведь как! Не один муж или возлюбленный были обязаны ему тем легким вздохом или украдкой брошенным взглядом разочарования. Что верно, то верно — в этом нечестивом деле Джеффри Райт лучший, ведь тому, кто направляет его руки и губы, не счесть сколько лет, и вся его жизнь — это жар похоти и горячая слюна страсти.  
  
Родители сначала отмахиваются — ну, в чем же дело, горничные — это нормально для юного джентльмена. Мистер Райт даже решает прихвастнуть своими широкими взглядами и намекает, что это естественно — где ж в их глуши взять продажных дам, верно? И досадливо морщится, видя, как бледнеет жена. Опомнятся и решат взяться за дело они только тогда, когда разгульная жизнь Джеффри становится чем-то совсем уже нечеловеческим.  
  
Сначала семейный врач, потом другой местный, потом из соседнего поместья, из города покрупнее, ещё и ещё... никто не понимает, в чем дело, а молодой Райт будто смеется над ними, ведя себя неизменно благочинно на всех обследованиях и беседах, а потом, бывает, под конец выкидывая такое — о, ничего особенного, мягкий, змеиный жест, такой странный в мужчине, да слетевшая с губ с едва слышным шелестом шипения фраза, от которой иного впечатлительного человека удар бы хватил.  
  
То, что не подобает мужчине... Как вздыхает про себя старый Райт — ну хоть на том спасибо, что его Джеффри не склонен к содомскому греху. А вот греха простого, настоящего-мужского — сколько угодно. Да только кому столько угодно, скажите на милость?  
  
Старенький школьный учитель неуверенно советует позвать священника. Молодой Райт сначала воспринимает идею в штыки, а потом улыбается — ну что ж, зовите вашего священника... И принимает несчастного деревенского патера в постели, едва одетым. Родители не знают, что происходит, но выбегает отец Джон просто в ужасе, и на бегу бросает им, что их сын просто одержимый. А вслед ему несется хохот Джеффри — совсем нечеловеческий, сладкий и зовущий хохот. Его мать смотрит на раскинувшегося на постели сына, на светлое, красивое тело, на шальную улыбку и яркие, прикушенные губы и на огромные, прозрачные глаза — и молча выходит. Мистер Райт вяло думает, что это потрясающе — его Джейн даже не грохнулась в обморок. А горничная миссис Райт с этих пор убирает с её гребней на две трети больше седых волос.  
  
  
Они, конечно, вздыхают, соглашаются, что это мракобесие, но всё-таки решаются — и в назначенный день Джеффри насильно одевают в простые рубаху и брюки, и привязывают к кровати. В этот раз Райты убеждаются, что что-то и впрямь тут не так — так он сопротивляется, когда слышит, что придет священник проводить обряд экзорцизма, так рвется из веревок. Так проклинает всех бездушных предателей вокруг, так зовет мать... Впрочем, миссис Райт не слышит — её заблаговременно отослали. Мистер Райт не хочет проверять новообретенную крепкость своей жены.  
  
Когда приходит священник, всё начинается очень плохо — Джеффри заходится криком, разве что не пеной захлебывается, и вырывается, и то плачет, то проклинает всех, и зовет мать — а потом потихоньку успокаивается. Что-то в нем как будто притаивается, и Джеффри равнодушно выносит всё, что пытается делать с ним священник. А когда он собирается уходить — Джеффри неожиданно оживает, и выгибается на постели так соблазнительно, как ни одна девица не сможет, и улыбается, и облизывает в кровь искусанные губы нарочито медленно, и его глаза снова разгораются. «Неужели я вам так не понравился, святой отец, что уходите со второго свидания так скоро?». И смех. Этот проклятый смех.  
  
Священник в раздражении заявляет Райтам, что он умывает руки, и советует искать им врачей и не отвлекать его от его прямых обязанностей — а сам вечером досадливо морщится: ну почему после мерзкой развратной улыбки молодого Райта из головы не идет всякая ерунда?  
  
В конце концов Райтам это надоедает. Они не могут женить старшего сына, едва ли сумели кое-как отправить в армию младшего. В итоге они собирают Джеффри и молча везут его в Лондон, в клинику, вообще-то специализирующуюся на лечении психосексуальных расстройств у женщин, но за особую плату принявшую Джеффри. Вот там Джеффри приходится изрядно несладко. Смирительная рубашка, кормление редко, мало и с ложечки, уродливое тяжелое приспособление на бедрах — «пояс целомудрия», и ничего, ничего из того, что могло бы накормить его демона... сначала он сопротивляется — непонятно, Джеффри или демон. Даже пытается улыбаться санитарам, но несколько крепких ударов прямо в лицо, и даже демон оставляет эту затею. И без того ему достаточно боли. Ледяные ванны, в которые его окунают постоянно, тугие струи воды, направляемые на его беспомощное распятое около стены тело, Джеффри почти захлебывается, Джеффри плохо, по ночам, забываясь в коротком сне, Джеффри зовет мать — или хоть кого-нибудь, кто забрал бы его... Джеффри уже не хочет спать со всеми женщинами, что ему попадаются — Джеффри не хочет ничего, в первую очередь — жить. Демон — что ж, демон забирает себе, как последний трофей, его волю к жизни, желание жить, и притаивается. Когда Джеффри умрет, он покинет его, и начнет сначала с кем-нибудь ещё, не таким глупым. А Джеффри — Джеффри успокаивается, и его начинают держать в более сносных условиях, даже выпускают гулять. Он слабый и измученный, но всё ещё красивый, он кое-как улыбается небу и солнцу, и демон поднимает голову. И вот пожалуйста, рецидив, и всё по новой. Ну что ж, демон готов развлекаться.  
  
А потом как-то раз в больницу приходит Дориан Грей. Дориан — та ещё фигура, неприлично богатый наследник парочки последних в своем роде лордов, плод неприличной любовной страсти красавицы Маргарет Девере и какого-то офицера. Законный, но кому от этого проще? С другой стороны, для Дориана ничто не сложно. Он приходит в больницу, чтобы пощекотать себе нервы, полюбоваться на женщин, которых держат здесь, на то, как их лечат — это несколько вдохновляет его. Он ведь очень пресыщен, этот мистер Грей. И он замечает Джеффри. Ну, что ж тут будешь делать — ему рассказывают историю Джеффри. Но есть и ещё кое-что. Дориан чувствует демона Джеффри.  
  
Когда деньги для тебя не вопрос, снимаются очень многие вопросы, в том числе почти все на тему того, как бы получить то, что хочется. Дориану хочется Джеффри, поэтому через пару дней Джеффри, упаковав понадежнее в крепкую смирительную рубашку, засунув ноги и голову в мешки и перемотав ремнями, отвозят в дом Дориана. Его родителям потом сочинят сказочку, что он умер в больнице от истощения, вызванного особенностями его организма, и что тело сожгли. Или наплетут про чахотку или заразную лихорадку — Дориана это уже не интересует.  
  
В доме Грея демон чувствует себя хорошо, и Джеффри привычно расцветает. Дориан показывает ему его новую комнату, представляет прислугу, предлагает принять ванну, поесть и отдохнуть. И — всё. А вечером приходит к нему и раскрывает карты. Точнее, сообщает Джеффри, какие карты сдала ему судьба в этот раз.  
  
Условия самые простые — будешь умницей, всё будет хорошо, не будешь — отправишься на улицу, к священникам или в больницу. Что значит быть умницей? Выполнять все прихоти хозяина, не бузить, не влипать в неприятности, возвращаться домой заполночь, если не оговорено иное, не отлучаться без позволения, не касаться мужчин и женщин без позволения... в общем-то, всё просто. Демону плевать на то, свобода это или нет для самого Джеффри. Он чует еду, чует, что много, очень много еды в этом доме достанется, поэтому Джеффри мил и покорен, и даже касается губами руки Дориана.  
  
Демон понимает, что, кажется, в случае с ним он остался бы голодным, даже если бы мог питаться жизненными силами мужчин.  
  
Вечеринки, в которых участвует Джеффри, имеют совершенно особенный вкус и запах, и поэтому Дориан ценит его. Ну и что, что дамам потом приходится отлеживаться — не маленькие, знают, во что ввязываются, и что любовь — это в том числе и труд. Но особое удовольствие Дориану доставляет заставлять Джеффри ложиться под него или его друзей. Он знает, что Джеффри этого не любит, и не из моральных соображений — помилуйте! — а почему-то ещё, и чувствует, хоть и не может уяснить разумом, это дикое голодное разочарование, когда силы и страсть Джеффри тратятся на то, чем демон питаться не может.  
  
Поэтому в тот день, когда мисс Ванесса Айвз отказывает ему и он приходит домой не в духе, он коротко приказывает горничной сообщить «мистеру Джеффри», чтобы тот готовился к вечеру — будут гости. Именно гости, не гостьи. Дориан знает, что Джефф поймет — ему опять придется принимать мужчин, и промучается до вечера тягостным ожиданием, и это его немного развлекает. Немного развлекает его и вечер, перетекший в ночь, когда Джеффри покорно ложится на кушетку, позволяя ласкать себя очередному партнеру, из них все — его старые знакомые, но ему от этого не легче. Дориан знает, что Джеффри тоскливо и больно сейчас, и думает, что, пожалуй, пошлет ему какую-нибудь девку ближе к утру. Заплатить ей, правда, придется побольше, и проследить — а то неровен час, доведет несчастную дуру до чахотки. «Пусть скажет спасибо, что это не тот очаровательный прибор из темного нефрита...» — думает Дориан, улыбаясь воспоминаниям об этом приборе. Да, пожалуй, ближе к утру надо будет приказать принести его или какой-нибудь другой из его маленькой, но изящной коллекции, и приказать Джеффри использовать его. Бедняга будет ужасно разочарован. А потом, решает Дориан, я сам возьму его, надо ж вознаградить себя. Шлюху же можно будет прислать и потом.

/p


End file.
